


What's a Family?

by Audiophilia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Possible smut, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Slow To Update, Subtly ReiAna(Reinhardt/Ana), Unrequited pharmercy, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiophilia/pseuds/Audiophilia
Summary: Genji and Angela are married, expecting, and happy as clams.Jesse knows Hanzo is upset over something.. and when he finds out what; he's more than happy to fix that issue.Non-robotic Genji.Tags will be updated as I goIf this even gets any attention I'll keep updating it.I'm not sure if it's Gency with a side of McHanzo, or McHanzo with a side of Gency....I'm new to writing so if you're expecting good shit... there's the door *points*





	1. Homecoming

It was a late Tuesday evening, Angela and Genji returned to their home they shared with Genji’s brother and his brother’s fiancé. They’d just returned from dinner and a movie after attending Mrs. Shimada-Ziegler’s maternity appointment, to which the elder Shimada brother had asked how the baby was doing.  
“The baby is well!” The young doctor brimmed with happiness and Genji was grinning from ear to ear.   
“I got to hear their heartbeat! And we got ultrasounds, look!” Genji said as he dropped his arm from around her lower back and took his bag off his shoulder, opening a manilla folder and pulling out some photos to show the couple as his angel went to their room to rest.  
Hanzo patted his brother on the back. “Congratulations, brother.”   
McCree chirped in, “Do ya know if it’s a boy or a girl?”  
Genji shook his head, then spoke once more. “I actually wanted to ask, when I get the test results, will you two take the results and fill a black balloon with some confetti for the baby’s gender” His eyes were glowing, he seemed ecstatic to be expecting.   
“Sure thing! Blue and pink?” Jesse eagerly replied, looking at the photo his lover held; then back to the father.  
“Hai” Genji said with a nod, he turned and began to head to the master bedroom. “OH! But.. please, keep it a secret from Angela.” Genji winked to his brother and Jesse then walked into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door as usual.  
Hanzo walked to the kitchen, setting the baby photo on the counter, looking to Jesse who’d followed him like a puppy.   
“You okay, darlin’?” Larger hands slowly wrapped around the archer’s hips, pulling him close.   
“I am fine...” It may have only been half of the truth, but he was never one to make a big deal out of anything. A pout came from his partner, and Hanzo gave him puppy eyes, hoping he’d drop it, which of course he didn’t. Letting out a heavy sigh, Hanzo placed his hands on Jesse’s, looking away. “It’s really nothing to be concerned with.”   
Jesse didn’t give in, and placed a kiss on his fiancé’s lips. “Please talk to me, sugar. Do you want to go to bed and talk? We can take a shower? Watch a movie? Whatever you’re comfortable.” The long, scruffy, brownish-red beard tickled its way down from Hanzo’s mouth to his neck, leaving Hanzo reeling and grabbing at the button up shirt his partner wore.   
“Bed.” He groaned quietly, trying not to be disrespectful of his housemates.  
_____________________

They were stripped down to their boxer briefs and snuggled up closely, Jesse’s hat hung on the bedpost and Hanzo’s hair was untied and draped around tan fingers.  
“Will you open up to me now?” Jesse questioned  
“I suppose.” A small sigh escaped the smaller male as he pressed his face into the chest of his love.  
“Well, go on.”  
“I.. suppose…. I am….” Hanzo swallowed hard before continuing, “envious.”  
It took a long time for Jesse to think about what he wanted to say, long enough for Hanzo to start holding his breath because he got nervous about his response.  
“Y’mean… like, y’ want a baby in ya?” Jesse was confused, hopeful, and slightly aroused.  
The eldest Shimada hid his face from embarrassment. All he could do was just nod and keep quiet.  
“Woo wee darlin’ that’s a tall order there” the cowboy let out a soft chuckle and slowly kissed Hanzo’s head. “Maybe.. durin’ your next heat... we can…. I mean... if you’re serious.”  
Hanzo had never heard the cowboy this unsure of himself, nervous even. He began to enjoy it. “I... don’t want to be a bother...”  
“Who’d you be a bother to, sugar? I’d love to see you thick and plump with a pup of mine... I’d get to nurse on ya too.” A lustful growl came from the Alpha, and it sent chills down Hanzo’s spine.  
“I... Angela... Genji... They’re already expecting... we should wait... she’s only about 4 months... maybe a year or so...”   
Hearing how long Hanzo wanted to wait made Jesse whine, “but I’ve wanted to do this to you for... how long have we known each other?” They both shared a laugh and snuggled closer.   
“We can discuss this another time. Right now we should sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well?” Hanzo stood on his tiptoes, peering over his lover’s shoulder at the card Genji had given him. “Is it a boy or a girl?”   
Jesse read over the paperwork, not understanding most of the fancy words. “I’m pretty sure it’s a girl.” He replied, passing the papers to the archer who scanned them over and nodded.   
“Genji will be pleased, I’m glad he decided not to look and to just give us the paperwork.” The omega’s fingers gently caressed the palm of his alpha’s; Jesse intertwined their fingers and looked down at his lover, observing the gentle features as they walked to the nearest party store.  
Today was Angela’s baby shower and the younger Shimada had taken her out to lunch and a spa treatment before her surprise baby shower in which Hanzo and Jesse were to set up. Everyone was invited and the food was prepared, all that was left was to decorate, which was obviously the cowboy’s favourite.   
Hanzo was lost in thought, thinking about children and how it’d be nice to be an uncle, if he’d taken his heat suppressants this month, and how long it’d be till he got to marry Jesse when the devil interrupted his thoughts.   
“So… do you still want a baby, Hanny?”  
The archer stopped in his place and stared at him for a short while before continuing to walk. “Yes... but I told you, this is a conversation for a later date.”  
“It is a later date” The younger man whined, putting his arm around his mate.  
“Not now.” The omega chided, cheeks covered in a rose blush.  
Jesse stopped him. There was no one around to see as the Alpha wrapped his arms around the archer from behind and whispered into his ear, “C’mon baby, I want to make you big and swollen with my pups, just beggin’ for me to take you all the time. Lookin’ even more beautiful, and always havin’ milk for the pups and me.” The cowboy gently nipped at their bonding mark, hands on his lover’s hips.  
The words of the alpha sent chills throughout the omega, making his knees weaken, yet he fought all urges to give in. “L-Later.” He repeated, trying to stand firm.  
“I bet you want me to take y’ here and now, knot you up like the sexy breeding bitch you are” McCree’s teeth sank into the mark on Hanzo’s neck, making Hanzo weaken even more and let out a soft whimper.   
“J-Jesse..”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The two of them arrived home within an hour, though the archer couldn’t walk quite right.   
“I need a shower.. go ahead and decorate..” the omega muttered, tying the balloons to one of the columns in the home and then heading to the room he shared with Jesse. “I don’t want everyone able to smell… us.” He stated before shutting the door behind him, which McCree could only chuckle at.  
Half an hour later Hanzo returned, dressed in one of the cowboy’s flannel shirts and a pair of sweatpants. “ooohh. Haaaannnyy~” Jesse smirked, pushing his little archer up against the counter. “You’re getting close to your heat, aren’t ya? You only steal my clothes durin’ that time”  
Hanzo turns away and bites his lip, knowing both things are true. “Shut up, I have to finish cooking. Go shower, you smell like sex.” The omega pushes his partner away and goes to the fridge, whipping up a few things for the party before the guests arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the baby shower!


	3. Chapter 3

The first to arrive was Lena, followed by Fareeha and Ana, then Hana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Gabe and Jack who were always fashionably late. Hanzo welcomed everyone and offered them food and drink, while Jesse finished his shower. Ana and Reinhardt were subtly flirting while Gabe and Jack argued over who’d be a better godfather (though neither would be). Torbjorn had brought some of his famous Swedish meatballs and Lena was happily chomping down on a little bit of everything.  
Though, the party never starts until Jesse shows up. Everyone starts saying hello to him and going in for a hug, Gabriel smacks him on the back of the head and scolds him for something or other, and Jack starts telling him about their glory days. A smile crosses the archer’s stoic face as he watches his lover get bullied around by the two, warming his heart to see not much has changed.  
“You look happy” Fareeha says, walking over and standing next to Hanzo, looking in the same direction as he was.  
“I am. I don’t think I’ve been this… content with my life before.” The archer’s heart began to ache. He wanted to be closer to Jesse, but wouldn’t dare go into the mix of all those alphas.  
“I’m glad you are happy, you two make a cute couple. You know, Sombra and I had a bet you two would get together,”  
Hanzo’s cheeks flushed a soft pink, looking at her. “What?”  
“Yeah, I lost. I thought you were too… stoic,” She chuckled softly and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and shaking her head. “But you two balance each other really well. Probably make cute kids too” the Egyptian woman winked before walking over to Lena and telling her to save some room for later.  
Hanzo needed a break, needed to think clearly for a moment. He left the party and went to his bedroom. It reeked of Jesse and that went straight to his groin. ‘Fuck, he was right. I am in heat.’ He shut the door and went into their bathroom, locking that door and getting the cowboy’s briefs from before he’d showered. ‘This is disgusting... there are people here... what are you doing...’ Hanzo thought, though his body wouldn’t stop. He pulled them to his face and inhaled deeply, chills running down his spine. Hanzo could feel the slick building. He was dizzy and getting hard, his only thoughts those of his lover pinning him to the bed and knotting him, filling him with pups and breeding him. His right hand slipped into his sweatpants, gently rubbing at his shaft while taking another deep inhale of the briefs he had shoved to his face.  
A knock on the door came and Hanzo ripped his hand out of his pants, throwing down McCree’s briefs and taking a moment to catch his breath. “Yes?” was all he could muster out without sounding too obvious.  
“Hey, it’s me. Can I come in?” Jesse turned at the knob, finding it locked, though the omega quickly went over and unlocked it against his own will. The cowboy stepped in and was hit by a wall of Hanzo’s scent. “Fuck babe..” he groaned quietly, walking in the room and locking the door.  
“I just came to tell ya that they just got here.. but I can’t leave ya like this.. no wonder y’snuck off.” Jesse picked his partner up and set him on the bathroom counter, wrapping the omega’s legs around his hips.  
“Jesse.. God, you’re right... I’m in heat” the omega whined, burying his head in the other’s neck “I need you, please... I-I must’ve missed a day in my suppressants or something...” Hanzo gripped his head, he felt so weird, he had never missed a day, he was usually so calculated and punctual.  
Jesse got onto his knees and slipped down hanzo’s sweats; “commando. This heat is preeeetty bad, huh.. yuh didn’t know? Y’ keep such good track of it” The Alpha pulled his omega to the edge of the counter, licking up his slick happily; eliciting a groan from Hanzo.  
“Please.. please just …” he couldn’t bring himself to continue his words.  
Jesse stood and slowly unsheathed himself, rubbing his large cock over his partner’s begging hole. “I.. I want to knot you.” Jesse said, knowing this was a bad time to tell him that, due to the omega possibly being in heat hysteria.  
“Y-yes, please.. fuck me. Breed me.”  
Jesse didn’t have to be told twice. With one swift thrust he plunged all the way in, covering Hanzo’s mouth at the same time to keep him from screaming. Tears pearled at the corners of the omega’s eyes. Being in heat made him so much more sensitive than during normal sex. His body was trembling slightly and he was panting, his body adjusting around the large appendage inside him.  
The pace was set quickly and Hanzo bit his lip, stifling his moans. Jesse bit down roughly on Hanzo’s bonding mark as he gripped the smaller hips, thrusting their bodies together.  
“N-nhh! Right there!” The omega dug his nails into his alpha’s back, panting into his shoulder as his sensitive bundle of nerves was pounded into. “P-please.. harder” he whined, to which Jesse happily obliged and continued to thrust right into his prostate, knot growing quickly.  
Jesse had to make a choice quickly; was now the right time? Would Hanzo be upset? Was this really what Hanzo wanted or was it the heat talking?  
The cowboy was snapped out of his thoughts by a lewd mewl, cum covering their torsos; ‘pull out, pull out..’ he repeated, though his body continued to thrust. He tried to pull himself away from the entanglement, but Hanzo held onto him, legs wrapping around the strong waist, arms locked around the back of his neck.  
“I want this.. please.” Hanzo had seemed to calm down, and seemed mostly back to his normal self…  
McCree sighed into his lover’s ear, slowly beginning to push his knot inside, the archer stretching around it with relative ease. Whimpers came from Hanzo, mostly from over stimulation, enjoying this more than he wanted to admit. He’d forgotten there was a party going on, that his brother was probably about to find out the gender of his child. He was too lost in lust to think clearly.  
“Now!” the omega whined in his tenor voice. Jesse eagerly obliging and lodging his knot inside, bucking his hips a few times before releasing his seed inside his omega. The elder moaned at the heat that filled him, blushing a light crimson. ‘This feels amazing’ were his only thoughts.  
_____________________________________________  
The two cleaned themselves up and changed into more appropriate attire for the party, this time Jesse wearing a flannel and Hanzo wearing a semi-tight dark blue t-shirt. Both of them were in sweat pants though.  
“Ah! Anija! I was wondering where you were, are you ill?” the younger Shimada had a twisted grin on his face, as if he knew everything that’d just taken place.  
All Hanzo could do was nod, and Jesse wrapped his arm around Han’s shoulders, “But I’m takin’ good care of ‘im, ain’t that right, doll?” his dorky, yet adorable smile was plastered over his face and the omega turned his head away, blushing profusely, simply nodding once more.  
Angela was surrounded by Fareeha, Lena, Hana, Reinhardt, and Ana, all of them asking her about her morning sickness, feeling her stomach, and of course congratulating her. Torbjorn, Jack, Gabe, and Genji were standing in the kitchen talking about the due date and their guess on gender and congratulations, along with sharing some beers. Jesse went over to join the dudes while Hanzo went to sit with the young doctor.  
“Hanzo!” Angela smiled softly, looking up to him. Hana scooted over, letting Hanzo sit next between them on the couch. “You did such a good job decorating!” a giggle came from the pregnant woman and Hanzo rubbed the back of his neck “I just got the supplies, Jesse did the work”.  
Everyone chatted for a long time, sharing stories. Ana was telling embarrassing things about Fareeha when she was a baby and Fareeha blushing and complaining for her to stop, the young Egyptian looking to Angie with a dark blush, totally embarrassed. “those are great stories! I didn’t know Faree was so different as a child” she clapped her hands together, her blue eyes shining as she let out a giggle. God, that laugh got to Fareeha every time…  
Genji walked over, smiling brightly as usual “Who wants to pop the balloon?” Angela stood up slowly and took Genji’s hand, walking over to the large black balloon “T  
ake your guess first” she whispered, her arms slinking around his neck.  
“I hope it’s a girl,” he said, “with large beautiful blue eyes like you.”  
Angela’s cheeks heated up and she looked away “I wanted a boy with beautiful dark hair, like you..”  
“Why can’t our girl have beautiful dark hair and enchanting blue eyes?” Genji said, gently kissing her on the lips and popped the balloon above them, his angel flinching at the loud noise. The doctor squirmed, wanting to see what colour the confetti was.  
“G-Genji” she gasped, giggling as she looked on his nose, a small piece of pink confetti sitting upon it. “Huh? Huh! IT’S A GIRL!” Genji got much more excited than Hanzo thought he should’ve.  
Genji wrapped his arms around Angela and hugged her tightly, picking her up and swinging her around. He then realized who he was doing it to them and set her down, making sure his two best ladies were okay. “Gen-... Bathroom...” Angie covered her mouth, clinging onto her partner as he simply picked her up and darted for their master bathroom.  
______________________________________________  
Everyone had departed after a few hours, and Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji were cleaning up while Angela rested.  
“Genji, can we go out for drinks later?” Jesse asked, looking back at his friend who perked up at the offer  
“Only if you’re treating!” he teased, which got an eye roll from Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some polls to help me finish this series! your vote will help more than you think!
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/14067225  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/14067254  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/14067270


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has yet to be edited: read with caution

It was a friday, Hanzo and Angela had made some plans which left the two Alphas of the house to go around and get to that bar they’d meant to stop at. Which they made to in record time do to both of their competitive natures. “So, you wanted to talk?” the asian sipped on a shirley temple, liking the sweeter things as Jesse chugged a Rum n’ Coke.   
“I think I knocked up Han.” he blurted, then swallowed hard, wanting to retract his statements. Genji stared at him and then burst into laughter, drinking more “I’m not even buzzed yet, don’t make jokes like that” the response sent chills down the cowboy’s back, how did he mean that?   
“He was in heat and I knotted him” Jesse continues, taking off his hat getting a long swig of the alcoholic beverage. The Shimada deadpanned and stared at him for a long time, contemplating his thoughts. “So.. you are not joking.” he scratched his head. “I didn’t even think my brother would bottom out, even if he was an omega.”   
Jesse couldn’t contain his dark flush, covering his eyes. “Jesus, Gen.. I thought you’d be supportive… er’ I dunno understandin’ at least” a groan came from the cowboy, easily finishing his rum n’ coke quickly.   
“I just can’t believe, I can’t imagine him… pregnant” the ninja replied, ordering some tequila for them both.

______________________________________________

Angela placed a hand over her stomach, rubbing it softly “Hanzo, do.. You zhink she’ll look like Genji?” large blue eyes were bright and full of hope, and it just made the asian man smile   
“well, technically she will look like both of you. But our family is known to have dominant traits… so probably.” he nodded at his last words, and the young doctor giggled, looking down to her belly.   
“I don’t vant to seem nosy.. But do you and Jesse plan to be having children?”   
His face heated up and knuckles went white “Well.. actually…”   
Angie’s eyes lit up “I have a test! Let me run your blood, how long has it been?!” her legs kicked back and forth against the couch, a grin from ear to ear.   
“I don’t think it’s been long enough for you to find out yet, Angela.. But if you’re really that interested” he sighed softly and held out his arm to which the blonde squealed in delight and got up as fast as he possibly could in her state; running to her office and grabbing a needle.  
\---fifteen minutes later---  
Angela returned from her office, grinning from ear to ear. “You’re expecting too!” she smiled and put her arms out. Hanzo was in shock, by the facts she was happy for him and not jealous, she was even able to tell since he took so quickly, how he took so quickly… then panic set in “what will Jesse say?” he looked at her with worried eyes  
“What will I say t’ what?” The alphas had just walked through the door and were slightly drunk… okay, mccree was smashed and genji was a bit tipsy. The Omega and Beta could smell the alcohol radiating off them. “I…” Hanzo froze,   
“wanted your opinion on something, but he can’t tell you now because we haven’t done it yet!” the doctor interrupted, trying to cover for him. The archer looked at her thankfully “I’ll tell him when he’s sober” he whispered before stepping back and walking over to his partner and taking him to their bed. 

 

Angela went over to Genji and have him a light hug before sighing heavily   
“We need to talk” they both said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter, sorry!

The Married couple talked for just a few minutes, “well he is” the blonde stated.  
“You’re serious? This is so weird to think about..” Genji rubbed the back of his neck   
“Zhen don’t think about the how, think about the happiness they share.” she gently kissed his cheek “Zhey said nothing in complaint, only lovely nice things to us when we told them, and you tell your brother more zhen he probably ever vanted to know about vhat you and I do in that room; zhe least you could do is be supportive” she smiled, her words at the end meaning well and probably not meaning to sting like hand sanitizer on an open wound.   
“I--” he was imediately cut off by a kiss from his beta, it was loving and slow. “Genji, you do not have to rush yourself, just zhink nothing has changed for now, and when something does change you can acclimatise yourself.”  
______________________________________________

Hanzo swallowed hard as he stared at his partner, who was definitely wasted. “I think you should get some rest” the Shimada whispered, placing a hand on his partner’s shoulder, though it was quickly just smacked off.   
“Don’t tell me what to do” Jesse snapped, taking his hat and throwing it across the room, cursing in Spanish.   
The elder gripped his wrist, it stung slightly, but he was used to physical pain; he wasn’t used to being shut out by his mate. “I-... will leave you alone”   
Jesse could tell his omega was upset, but couldn’t find himself to care.   
______________________________________________

“C’mon~” Angela whispered, her hands rubbing up Genji’s chest and around the back of his neck. “You know I can’t stand it vhen you tease me” she purred, gently kissing her shimada’s face.   
“But you sound so pretty when you beg for me” He mused, kissing her neck and picking her up by her thighs to set her up on the counter of the kitchen “I love hearing your pretty voice, and seeing those big blue eyes stare at me” he pulled away enough to look at her face, when their eyes met Genji smiled “just like that”  
“She’s pushing on me.. I just want you.. Please… Genji” she gently clawed his upper back, whining at him. “Pretty please”  
With that Genji picked his angel up bridal style and began carrying her to their bedroom, kissing the top of her beautiful blonde hair. “Anything for my angel.”


End file.
